Not Quite As It Seems
by The Sound Of The Rain
Summary: Bella Swan is living a boring and predictable life in dull and dreary Forks. She can't wait to get out. However, one day the arrival of the mysterious Edward Cullen changes all this. Nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This disclaimer will apply for the entire story. **

**First of all, I am already on the site, registered as elliot. and .jd.4eva1. However, I feel unhappy with some of my stories there. So I decided to create a new account. This is the first story that I will post here. I hope that you enjoy. **

**Not Quite As It Seems. **

**Summary:**

**Bella Swan is living a boring and predictable life in dull and dreary Forks. She can't wait to get out. However, one day the arrival of the mysterious Edward Cullen changes all this. Nothing will ever be the same again. Bella will learn that not everything is quite as it seems. **

Prologue.

Yet another ridiculously boring day in Forks. Although, honestly, days in Forks were never anything but. Adjective such as dull, tedious and monotonous described the place perfectly. Nothing ever happened here. It was a dreadfully predictable place. All the people knew each others' business, not that there was ever anything interesting to know. I was simply biding my time until I could leave for college. Then I would never look back. Ever.

The sound of someone clearing their throat roused me from my musings. I sighed internally and plastered a completely artificial smile onto my face. ''Hello,'' I said cheerfully. ''Welcome to Newton's Outfitters. How may I help you?'' I looked up and barely suppressed a gasp. I was staring at a god. Truly. My gaze travelled from his haphazard, luscious, amber locks, down his perfectly sculpted body, all the way to his designer shoe clad feet. This particular male specimen was not from Forks. If he was, I would remember him. Hell, I would probably currently own a disturbing shrine to him.

He cleared his throat once again, looking extremely uncomfortable. I realised that I was staring at him, and my mouth was open, and a small amount of drool had escaped it. Wow, could I be any more of a moron? ''I was simply wondering if perhaps you could point me in the direction of the hiking boots.'' He said hesitantly. His voice, oh god, his voice. It was like velvet. It seemed to caress my ears. It made my knees weak and I suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. I was certain that my cheeks were on fire.

''Of course.'' I said. I silently congratulated myself for not stammering. ''Right this way, please.'' I moved from my station behind the desk and gestured for him to follow me. Newton's was surprisingly large for such a small town. Evidently, camping was important to Forks. Just this fact spoke volumes about the town. I wondered for the millionth time why I had to be trapped _here. _I guess it could be worse, but not much.

I found that my mind became less muddled when I wasn't gazing directly upon his perfection. However, this also had its drawbacks. The freshly available brain space began to obsess about my appearance in my ugly, unflattering work uniform. I inwardly scoffed. As if he would ever be interested in _me. _I was the epitome of plain. Whilst he was the antithesis. We reached the footwear section of the store and I turned to face him once more. Just looking at him caused a pleasant feeling to spread throughout my entire body. I had never had such a physical reaction to someone before. It was somewhat frightening. I castigated myself and cleared my throat. ''Well,'' I said. ''This is our selection of hiking boots.'' Thank you, Captain Obvious. ''Take a look, see what you like and then let me know so I can get your size.'' And if you see anything other than boots that interest you, don't hesitate to say so. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Be good, Bella.

''Thank you.'' He said with a dazzling smile. Oh, Jesus. Good thing there was a small couch located conveniently behind me. I half sat, half fell onto it. It was for customers to try on the shoes, make sure they fit properly, etc, etc. Thankfully he didn't see my embarrassing stunt as he was too busy choosing a pair of boots. It also gave me a prime opportunity to study the way in which the muscles of his back contracted and relaxed against his t-shirt. Oh, god. Here comes the drool again. At least he wouldn't see it this time. I quickly wiped it away and resumed my shameless ogling of his body. His jeans were also snug and fit his form nicely.

My fantasies were interrupted by a voice calling my name. ''Bella! Hey, Bella! It's great to see you!'' Oh, no. Michael Newton. The overly eager son of the owners'. His gangly form was currently running toward me, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. You would swear that we didn't see each other every day. When he reached me he flipped his greasy blonde hair back in a way I assume he thought was cool and shoved his hands into his pockets. ''Hey, Bella.'' He said once more, in a vain attempt to be nonchalant. ''Are you busy tonight?'' I sighed, aloud this time. Would he never get the picture? I was completely uninterested. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, or anything. I just didn't see him that way. I never would. He was my friend. Nothing more. He actually somewhat reminded me of a puppy. Friendly, loyal, but not someone I would ever want to date.

''Mike, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way towards you. We're friends, but that's it. I've told you before. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel.'' My smile was sympathetic. ''Oh, okay.'' He looked dejected for a moment, but then brightened. ''Don't worry, you'll come around.'' Then he headed towards the counter. I shook my head. He had such a thick skull. Oh, well, tomorrow he'll ask again. And I'll reject him again. The cycle would continue. Over and over again. How very tedious.

I sighed once again and looked up to see him staring at me, a look of interest on his face. ''Quite hard to discourage, isn't he?'' He questioned with a chuckle. For some unfathomable reason, my cheeks coloured. ''Yes,'' I said tentatively. ''Yes, he is.'' He shook his head in amusement and I noticed the fact that he had a boot in his hand. ''Oh,'' I said. ''You've picked one, sorry. Allow me to get it for you. What's your size?'' I asked as I held out my hand for the shoe. I noticed that it was one of the better and most expensive in the store. He obviously had money. It didn't seem fair somehow. To have ridiculously good looks and money. It seemed greedy, in a way.

''Thirteen.'' He answered and my mouth fell open. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Big shoes, big feet, big-... I cut that particular thought short. Bad Bella, bad! I gulped. ''Well,'' I said, my voice sounding strained. ''I'll just go get that for you.'' Then I made my way to the storeroom. While there I took a moment to calm myself. ''Breathe Bella. Breathe.'' Then I grabbed the appropriate box and hurried back to the god. ''Here you are.'' I said. ''Thank you, Bella.'' He smiled. His use of my name made my heart skip a beat. ''That's a beautiful name, by the way. '' Oh, god. Knees, jelly, loss of control of limbs. Would it be wrong to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless? And if so, on a scale of one to ten, how bad?

When I surfaced from my reverie I saw that he had already put on the boots. ''These feel good,'' He said. ''I'll take them.'' I felt an unreasonable sadness at this. I was paid on commission after all. But I didn't want our time together to end. I wanted to be able to spend the rest of eternity with him. ''Right over here. '' I smiled nevertheless. Mike was at the cash register already. I walked behind the counter and he moved out of the way. The nameless god handed me the box and I scanned the barcode. Wow, they were by no means cheap. ''Three hundred dollars, please.'' I said calmly. He didn't even blink an eyelid. He wordlessly handed me a black credit card, put in his pin and took his bag. As I gave him his receipt he leaned in close and said, ''Thank you, Bella. My name is Edward, by the way.'' Then he walked away, leaving me stunned and speechless. His scent was intoxicating. My brain felt foggy and unfocused. Wow. That was all I could think. Wow.

Mike cleared his throat. ''You don't, you know, like him or anything? Do you, Bella?'' I looked at him. He resembled a puppy that had just been kicked. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I did indeed like Edward. That I was inebriated by his mere presence. ''No, of course not.'' I scoffed. ''He was just a customer.'' Mike seemed placated and wandered off somewhere, whistling. I sighed and looked out the window, where I could still see Edward. Just as he was getting into his car, a silver Volvo, he looked right at me and smiled. The smile seemed to convey that he had heard me and knew full well that I was lying through my teeth. Then, he was gone.

Well, one thing was for sure. Forks had just got a lot more interesting.

**Please bear in mind that this is just the prologue. Future chapters will occur prior to this event, to give more background into Bella's life. I hope that you enjoyed it and come back for Chapter Two. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Kate. **


	2. 1: Just another Typical Day in Forks

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, story alerted, etc.**** I really appreciate it. Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One:**

**Just another Typical Day in Forks. **

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What in the name of all that is holy was that incessant noise? And why did it insist upon waking me up? I pulled myself from my sleep induced haze and my mind became less of a foggy mess. I realised that the irksome noise was in fact my alarm clock. Which could only mean one thing, school. I groaned. The summer was officially over. And so began another monotonous year at Forks High. Well, at least each year brought me ever closer to the moment I would escape this hell-hole. I glanced momentarily at the time on the clock and started. Crap, I was late.

I jumped out of bed and searched my room frantically for a pair of jeans and jumper to wear. This was just my luck. To sleep in on the first day of my senior year. Why hadn't Charlie awoken me? Perhaps he was too early to do so. I sighed. It was possible. Between his job as chief of police and his love of fishing, I didn't see him all that often. Not that I minded really. I had always been content in my own company. It would be nice if he at least tried, though. Ever since Mom left, he'd become more reserved. I shook my head; I didn't want to think about that. The fact that she hadn't taken me with her still stung. It was what was best for me. Yeah, right.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth and did my best to tame my unruly hair. I grabbed a Pop Tart for breakfast and my jacket, and then rushed out to my truck. It was a red Chevy, a monster of a truck, a tank really. Charlie had bought it for me for my seventeenth birthday from his best friend Billy Black. It was ancient and made a lot of noise, but I couldn't help but love it. It was the perfect car for someone as uncoordinated as myself. No matter what I managed to do to it, unintentionally of course, I wouldn't break it.

I got in and stroked the dash fondly before putting the key in the ignition. It struggled somewhat to start up but eventually gave up the battle. The noise of the engine was deafening. I pulled out of the driveway and began the journey to school. I would have to push my truck to its limits to arrive at school on time. It groaned in protest as I pressed the accelerator down as far as it would go. I was still unable to go above fifty miles per hour. Oh, well, despite all its faults, I still loved my truck.

I arrived at school with minutes to spare. I gathered my books and checked my timetable to see my first class. Hopefully nothing too horrible. English. I grinned. Perhaps today was going to be a good day. Building three as well, that was very close. Perhaps it really would be a good day. I got out of the car and made my way there. There were still several students lingering in the parking lot, prolonging their dwindling freedom. I enter4d the classroom and hung up my coat. I sat down in an empty desk near to the front, awaiting the teacher's arrival. It should be any minute now.

''Hey! Bella!'' Oh, no. Mike. He nearly tripped over several desks in his eagerness to reach me. ''Hello, Mike.'' I said politely. ''How are you?'' I attempted to smile, but it was strained. I knew what was coming next. ''So,'' He said. ''I was wondering..'' He was getting right to it. ''Yes?'' I said, barely suppressing a sigh. ''Are you busy tonight? Or Saturday? Whenever?'' He looked so nervous. And hopeful. I sighed internally. I wished that he wouldn't do this. Nearly every day he made me be the bad guy. I had told him no over and over again. However, he simply kept trying. Perhaps he was simply trying to guilt me into going out with him. Or wear me down. Whichever it was, it was beginning to work somewhat. Sometimes I felt like saying yes merely to stop him from asking. Although of course that wouldn't help because he would think we were in a relationship. Grr, why couldn't he just take no for an answer?

''We've been over this, Mike.'' I said through semi-gritted teeth. ''I'm not interested in you in that way. You are my friend. Nothing more.'' I said with finality. Perhaps I had been a bit harsh, but it was really beginning to irritate me. ''Oh.'' He said dejectedly. Then he brightened. ''Maybe another time.'' Then he bounced off to his seat. I sighed once again. That boy had a head thicker than a ten inch concrete wall.

Mr. Berty called for our attention. I relaxed and let the familiar topics calm me, immersing myself in the reassuring literature. My classes passed without incident. It was Forks, after all. Nothing interesting ever happened. In Trigonometry Jessica complained that Mike wasn't paying attention to her and insinuated that I should be doing more to fend off his advances. She implied that I was a bad friend, and that I was a traitor. I simply let her words roll off of me. Jessica had always been a drama queen. By the time lunch rolled around I was thoroughly exhausted. I was so sick of Forks and the people in it. I felt that I couldn't take another moment. How was I going to survive the year?

Then I spotted Angela, the only sane one of the lot. She was a shining beacon in the darkness. I almost threw myself into her arms and hugged her. Almost. Angela was shy and very quiet. I didn't mind though. Simply her presence calmed me. Reminded me that I had less than a year left here. That it would end. Eventually. It would. It had to.

The rest of the day was just as uneventful as the beginning had been. Classes and more classes. When I got home I did my homework. Then I made myself some dinner. Charlie still hadn't arrived home. I looked at the clock and sighed. I doubted that he would be home. I went upstairs, showered, brushed my teeth and changed for bed. I wasn't tired enough to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about my day. Just another typical day in Forks. As I drifted off to sleep I wondered if anything interesting would ever happen in Forks. Something to interrupt the mind-numbing monotony that seemed to be the very essence of the place.

**Let me know what you think. Leave a review.**

**Thank you, **

**Kate.**


	3. 2: Nothing Ever Happens In Forks

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, story alerted, etc.****I really appreciate it. Here is Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Two: **

**Nothing Ever Happens In Forks. **

My senior year at Forks High School started out as boring, and progressed in a boring manner. Forks ad always been an exceptionally uninteresting place, this I was all too aware of. However, I'd just felt _something_ about this year. That maybe, perhaps, it would be different. That something would happen to break the routine which bored me to tears. Just _something. _

It was ridiculous of course. I was not psychic. I had no supernatural powers. I had no way of knowing what the future held, for anybody. Yet it somehow felt anti-climatic. Like something that should have happened, just, didn't. Nevertheless, nothing had happened to dramatically change my life. So I continued on as before, it wasn't as if I had a choice. I would go to school, come home, do my homework, cook dinner for Charlie if he was there, eat, and then go to bed. The next morning I would wake up and do it all over again.

The days turned into weeks, which turned into month and I began to completely lose track of time. It wasn't as if it mattered anyway. Time didn't matter. Every single day was much the same. Mike asking me out, Jessica giving out to me for it, and all the other mindless drivel my peers seemed to have ever lasting stocks of. Before I knew it, it was already halfway through the year. Just the same amount of time again, and I would be free. Free as a bird. Free to go wherever I liked. Do whatever I liked. I just had to get through the rest of the year.

One day, I entered class to hear Lauren and Jessica discussing something excitedly. I guessed that they were talking about some sale or other. I caught snippets of their conversation, unintentionally of course, and had to admit that my curiosity was piqued. ''Oh my god! Did you, like, see Dr Cullen in the hospital? He was gorgeous! And, like, his kids are supposed to be even better looking. I can't wait for them to get here! The boys will just, like, love me!'' I rolled my eyes at the ever vapid words of Lauren Mallory. Though, truth be told, Jessica was no better. She was simply Lauren's lapdog, hanging on every word she said.

They squealed in a girlish manner and exchanged some more inane words, but I didn't listen. I didn't care about what they were talking about. However, the part about the newcomers? That had certainly caught my attention. There hadn't been any new kids in Forks since the sixth grade. Perhaps these would be the people to break the monotony. Maybe they would make Forks more interesting. Maybe.

I let myself hope. Hope that I would have someone to actually talk to. Hope that this was the change I had anticipated. That this year would be different. That things would never be the same because of their arrival. Perhaps Forks would finally be able to lay claim to something interesting.

The weeks that followed passed quickly, the talk of the school being the mysterious newcomers. Everyone was excited, sharing tid-bits of information they had gathered some place or another. Nobody could wait to see them, to meet them. Not that I would ever admit it, but I was just as excited as my peers. It was something different, something new. Something to look forward to. Simply the anticipation of their arrival broke the monotony of everyday life.

The feeling of something coming strengthened as their arrival date loomed. It was all consuming. It was as if their arrival would change my life in a way that was completely irreversible. As if my life would begin again. But better this time. More exciting. I became more anxious with each day, I tried to conceal it, but my body betrayed me. My foot began to tap of its own accord. I would tap my fingers on tables and I had developed a penchant for staring at clocks, willing them to move faster.

One day, Jacob Black, Billy's son and one of my more bearable friends, commented on my recent anxiety. Charlie and Billy were watching some game or other on the television and we were attempting to do homework. Well, he was doing it, I couldn't concentrate. ''Are you alright, Bells?'' He asked. ''You seem a bit..agitated.'' He said hesitantly. ''I'm fine.'' I said, brushing it off. He took the hint and changed the subject. ''So, Bella, Are you busy tomorrow night? We could go to a movie or something.'' I inwardly groaned. Jacob was my friend and everything, but I didn't feel that way for him. It was somewhat like the situation with Mike, but Jacob was less..annoying about it. He was just as persistent, if not more so, but a tad more subtle. He didn't ask me every day, but he never gave up. ''Jacob, we've been over this. We're friends. Nothing more. You're too young for me anyway.'' I ending jokingly, punching his shoulder. I just hoped that I had conveyed my message. He laughed it off, seeming to forget about the whole thing, but I knew from his eyes that he hadn't.

When Jacob went home, I wondered if there was something wrong with me. I had two perfectly nice guys interested in me. I was sure that a lot of girls would love this. I'd had guys ask me out before. In short, I was not without suitors. However, I'd never felt the urge to accept their offers. I just didn't _feel _it. I didn't want to. What if I never found someone that I was interested in? Would I simply grow old and die alone? What a frightening thought.

I woke up on the day the new students were to arrive in Forks. I felt a giddy, irrational excitement course through my veins. Something different. Something new. Hallelujah. I dressed quickly, noting that the sun had decided to shine, something that rarely happened in Forks. I smiled. Perhaps it was a good omen. A sign of good things to come. I liked the sound of that. I ate breakfast quickly, Charlie was already gone. I sighed. He still hadn't got over the divorce. And he refused to talk about it. With me, anyway. Who knows, maybe he discussed it with Billy. But probably not. At least he had someone to talk to. And his job and fishing kept him busy. He was coping. Perhaps he wasn't particularly happy, but he was coping. I shoved thoughts of Charlie from my mind. Today everything would change. Change and become infinitely better.

Evidently my psychic powers were malfunctioning. Nothing changed. Save for the rare sunshine, it was a completely typical day in Forks. The new students didn't arrive. The entire student body, including myself, and even the teachers, waited with bated breath that morning, but the mysterious newcomers never showed. I waited vainly all day long, alert and on the lookout, but to no avail. I couldn't help but feel a deep despair. As if they had somehow personally let me down by not showing up. By the end of the day, I was despondent. The last thing I wanted to do was go to work in Newton's Outfitters . However, I didn't have a choice. If I wanted to leave this place for college, I needed all three money I could get. Even with a scholarship I would need my savings. So I forlornly got into my truck and began the short ride there.

To add to my mood, the sun had vanished and torrential rain had taken its place. I sighed as my windscreen wipers battled fruitlessly against the endless water. I sighed. Today had been the day from hell. And I'd expected so much. That was the worst thing.

I got inside and quickly changed into my uniform. Then I dutifully took my place behind the counter, awaiting a customer who needed help or wanted to purchase something. Same old, same old. Would anything interesting ever happen in Forks?

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Shirtless Edwards to all who do! So, is Edward going to be vampire, or human? What do you think? Which would you prefer? Guess, I'm not telling. Let me know! I was wondering if anybody would be interested in pre-reading future chapters of this story. To spot mistakes I didn't and give me their opinion. A beta, of sorts. Perhaps even several people. If so, let me know. What will come next? Any questions, PM me or review. I'll do my best to answer, without giving away the story, of course. **

**Thank you, **

**Kate**


	4. 3: Things Begin To Change In Forks

**Enjoy. This is mostly the prologue, but the next chapter will be up ASAP. A big thank you to CullenandSwan1993 for betaing this chapter! I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Things Begin To Change In Forks. **

I sighed. It was an extremely slow day at Newton's. I watched the clock, desperate for the hands to speed up so that I could go home and be miserable in private. I'd been so sure about today. So very sure. The new kids were going to come and do something to make Forks more interesting. What they did was irrelevant. As long as they did something. I sighed once again and reserved myself to the simple truth. Forks was boring, and that wasn't going to change.

I sighed at the realisation. Yet another ridiculously boring day in Forks. Although, honestly, days in Forks were never anything but. Adjectives such as dull, tedious and monotonous described the place perfectly. Nothing ever happened here. It was a dreadfully predictable place. All the people knew each others' business, not that there was ever anything interesting to know. I was simply biding my time until I could leave for college. Then I would never look back. Ever.

The sound of someone clearing their throat roused me from my musings. I sighed internally and plastered a completely artificial smile onto my face. ''Hello,'' I said cheerfully. ''Welcome to Newton's Outfitters. How may I help you?'' I looked up and barely suppressed a gasp. I was staring at a god. Truly. My gaze travelled from his haphazard, luscious, amber locks, down his perfectly sculpted body, all the way to his designer shoe clad feet. This particular male specimen was not from Forks. If he was, I would remember him. Hell, I would probably currently own a disturbing shrine to him.

He cleared his throat once again, looking extremely uncomfortable. I realised that I was staring at him, and my mouth was open, and a small amount of drool had escaped it. Wow, could I be any more of a moron? ''I was simply wondering if perhaps you could point me in the direction of the hiking boots.'' He said hesitantly. His voice, oh god, his voice. It was like velvet. It seemed to caress my ears. It made my knees weak and I suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. I was certain that my cheeks were on fire.

''Of course.'' I said. I silently congratulated myself for not stammering. ''Right this way, please.'' I moved from my station behind the desk and gestured for him to follow me. Newton's was surprisingly large for such a small town. Evidently, camping was important to Forks. Just this fact spoke volumes about the town. I wondered for the millionth time why I had to be trapped _here. _I guess it could be worse, but not much.

I found that my mind became less muddled when I wasn't gazing directly upon his perfection. However, this also had its drawbacks. The freshly available brain space began to obsess about my appearance in my ugly, unflattering work uniform. I inwardly scoffed. As if he would ever be interested in _me. _I was the epitome of plain. Whilst he was the antithesis. We reached the footwear section of the store and I turned to face him once more. Just looking at him caused a pleasant feeling to spread throughout my entire body. I had never had such a physical reaction to someone before. It was somewhat frightening. I castigated myself and cleared my throat. ''Well,'' I said. ''This is our selection of hiking boots.'' Thank you, Captain Obvious. ''Take a look, see what you like and then let me know so I can get your size.'' And if you see anything other than boots that interest you, don't hesitate to say so. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Be good, Bella.

''Thank you.'' He said with a dazzling smile. Oh, Jesus. Good thing there was a small couch located conveniently behind me. I half sat, half fell onto it. It was for customers to try on the shoes, make sure they fit properly, etc, etc. Thankfully he didn't see my embarrassing stunt as he was too busy choosing a pair of boots. It also gave me a prime opportunity to study the way in which the muscles of his back contracted and relaxed against his t-shirt. Oh, god. Here comes the drool again. At least he wouldn't see it this time. I quickly wiped it away and resumed my shameless ogling of his body. His jeans were also snug and fit his form nicely.

My fantasies were interrupted by a voice calling my name. ''Bella! Hey, Bella! It's great to see you!'' Oh, no. Michael Newton. The overly eager son of the owners'. His gangly form was currently running toward me, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. You would swear that we didn't see each other every day. When he reached me he flipped his greasy blonde hair back in a way I assume he thought was cool and shoved his hands into his pockets. ''Hey, Bella.'' He said once more, in a vain attempt to be nonchalant. ''Are you busy tonight?'' I sighed, aloud this time. Would he never get the picture? I was completely uninterested. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, or anything. I just didn't see him that way. I never would. He was my friend. Nothing more. He actually somewhat reminded me of a puppy. Friendly, loyal, but not someone I would ever want to date.

''Mike, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way towards you. We're friends, but that's it. I've told you before. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel.'' My smile was sympathetic.

''Oh, okay.'' He looked dejected for a moment, but then brightened. ''Don't worry, you'll come around.'' Then he headed towards the counter. I shook my head. He had such a thick skull. Oh, well, tomorrow he'll ask again. And I'll reject him again. The cycle would continue. Over and over again. How very tedious.

I sighed once again and looked up to see him staring at me, a look of interest on his face. ''Quite hard to discourage, isn't he?'' He questioned with a chuckle. For some unfathomable reason, my cheeks coloured. ''Yes,'' I said tentatively. ''Yes, he is.'' He shook his head in amusement and I noticed the fact that he had a boot in his hand. ''Oh,'' I said. ''You've picked one, sorry. Allow me to get it for you. What's your size?'' I asked as I held out my hand for the shoe. I noticed that it was one of the better and most expensive in the store. He obviously had money. It didn't seem fair somehow. To have ridiculously good looks and money. It seemed greedy, in a way.

''Thirteen.'' He answered and my mouth fell open. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Big shoes, big feet, big-... I cut that particular thought short. Bad Bella, bad! I gulped.

''Well,'' I said, my voice sounding strained. ''I'll just go get that for you.'' Then I made my way to the storeroom. While there I took a moment to calm myself. ''Breathe Bella. Breathe.'' Then I grabbed the appropriate box and hurried back to the god.

''Here you are.'' I said. ''Thank you, Bella.'' He smiled. His use of my name made my heart skip a beat. ''That's a beautiful name, by the way. '' Oh, god. Knees, jelly, loss of control of limbs. Would it be wrong to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless? And if so, on a scale of one to ten, how bad?

When I surfaced from my reverie I saw that he had already put on the boots. ''These feel good,'' He said. ''I'll take them.'' I felt an unreasonable sadness at this. I was paid on commission after all. But I didn't want our time together to end. I wanted to be able to spend the rest of eternity with him.

''Right over here. '' I smiled nevertheless. Mike was at the cash register already. I walked behind the counter and he moved out of the way. The nameless god handed me the box and I scanned the barcode. Wow, they were by no means cheap. ''Three hundred dollars, please.'' I said calmly. He didn't even blink an eyelid. He wordlessly handed me a black credit card, put in his pin and took his bag. As I gave him his receipt he leaned in close and said, ''Thank you, Bella. My name is Edward, by the way.'' Then he walked away, leaving me stunned and speechless. His scent was intoxicating. My brain felt foggy and unfocused. Wow. That was all I could think. Wow.

Mike cleared his throat. ''You don't, you know, like him or anything? Do you, Bella?'' I looked at him. He resembled a puppy that had just been kicked. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I did indeed like Edward. That I was inebriated by his mere presence. ''No, of course not.'' I scoffed. ''He was just a customer.'' Mike seemed placated and wandered off somewhere, whistling. I sighed and looked out the window, where I could still see Edward. Just as he was getting into his car, a silver Volvo, he looked right at me and smiled. The smile seemed to convey that he had heard me and knew full well that I was lying through my teeth. Then, he was gone.

Well, one thing was for sure. Forks had just got a lot more interesting.

I went to school the next day in a complete daze. I barely noticed as Jessica rushed toward me, an excited expression on her face. ''They're here! They're here! And they're _soo _beautiful! I can't believe they're finally here!'' She hopped excitedly from foot to foot, an expectant expression on her face. I realised that she wanted an answer. However, I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. 'Huh?'' I said intelligently. ''Who are you talking about?'' She sighed in an overly dramatic manner and rolled her eyes. ''The _Cullens_, Bella. Really, do you know _anything_?'' I ignored the condescending tone she used, though usually I would have been annoyed. I could feel the anticipation building in my stomach. They were here. They were finally here!

''Where are they?'' I asked anxiously. Jessica smirked at me. ''Ooh, getting excited, are we? Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Only one of the guys are single, and Lauren's got her sights set on _him. _So I wouldnt bother.'' She sounded slightly bitter at this, though oddly sort of smug, as if it were her who would get the guy. I shook my head. I would never understand some people. All of a sudden, she grabbed my hand and said, ''This way.'' ''This way'' was to the centre of the parking lot, where a large crowd had formed for no apparent reason. As Jessica dragged me through the mêlée, I began to see why. This was where the new kids were. Jessica was right, they were beautiful, ridiculously so. They reminded me of the boy in Newton's the day before. There were five of them in total.I allowed my gaze to travel across each of them, the statuesque blonde, the hulking giant beside her, the petite brunette, the lean blonde, and the other who's tousled hair looked familiar. He looked up, straight into my eyes. I gasped, Edward. A smile broke out across his features and I felt my legs tremble. ''Bella!'' He called loudly. I felt the entire crowd turn toward me and stare, my cheeks becoming a bright crimson.

**People who review get sneak peeks. If I get a lot of reviews I'll post an outtake of the prologue in Edward's POV. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Thanks, **

**Kate. **


End file.
